This invention relates generally to a bandage. More particularly, this invention relates to a bandage for wrapping the stump of an amputee to reduce swelling and deformation of the stump after amputation.
After partial amputation of a limb, it is frequently necessary to apply pressure to the stump to prevent it from swelling and deforming and to compress it to properly fit in a prosthesis. Accordingly, in the past, the stump has been wrapped in elastic bandages such as Ace.RTM. elastic bandages to apply pressure to the stump. (Ace is a federally registered trademark of Becton, Dickinson and Company of Paramus, N.J.) However, wrapping the stump with a conventional elastic bandage is difficult, particularly using only two hands, because numerous folds must be made and various sections of the bandage must be simultaneously held in place under tension as the bandage is wrapped around the stump. Further, conventional elastic bandages by their very nature frequently unwrap when positioned around the end of a stump, and amputees have difficulty re-wrapping the stump by themselves, thereby hampering the amputees' self-sufficiency.
In order to alleviate some of these problems, an elastic stocking has been developed which rolls onto the stump. The stocking is easier to apply than conventional elastic bandages and usually stays on more reliably, but it only applies sufficient pressure to the end of the stump when it is pulled tightly onto the stump against the end. However, pulling the stocking onto the stump is uncomfortable and even painful, particularly shortly after surgery. Moreover, different size stockings must be stocked to fit different size stumps, thereby increasing the cost of inventory.
Although other specialty appliances have been developed for compressing an amputee's stump, they have been unsuccessful because either they are difficult to apply or do not reliably stay in place. Further, the specialty appliances usually, are not economical to manufacture because of the quantity and non-standard sizes of material used in their construction or because of the complexity of the construction.